


Ice Baby

by annascup



Series: Camgirl AU Verse [4]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 2yeon being 2yeon, Blindfolds, F/F, Handcuffs, Vibrators, Voyeurism, very light bdsm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annascup/pseuds/annascup
Summary: Nayeon smirked as she watched her girlfriend squirming in front of her as they were eating out at one of the fanciest restaurants in town for their 4th anniversary.





	Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see with a 2yeon smut - enjoy x

Nayeon smirked as she watched her girlfriend squirming in front of her as they were eating out at one of the fanciest restaurants in town for their 4th anniversary.

 

She couldn’t believe it had already been four years since the pair met during their freshman year, both clueless about what college life would have in store for them. And if someone would have told Nayeon that, by her senior year, she would have a girlfriend she loved dearly who would let her innermost dominating sexual fantasies come to life, she would have definitely laughed at their face paired with a “What did you smoke this time?”. 

 

Then again, there they were, Nayeon lovingly looking at Jeongyeon as the latter tried her best not to make noise as the remote controlled vibrator pulsed on her core. 

 

“You never looked prettier, Jeong” she was being honest. She found the taller girl’s newfound confidence with her long hair to be the sexiest thing - apart from the lovely shade of pink and shallow breaths she had every time she would come.

 

“Th-ahh…” Jeongyeon couldn’t finish her sentence as Nayeon turned up a notch the vibration from the app she had installed on her phone, “Y-Yeon… please, not here”

 

“Baby, but then what’s the fun if I can’t make you a pretty mess? You always look so beautiful when you come for me” she lowered the vibration, keeping it steady as she saw the waitress come up to them.

 

“Hi! Welcome to the Rosé’s, I’m Chaeyoung and I’m going to be your waitress today. Is there anything I can get you to get you started? A drink?” 

 

The tall blonde looked and sounded way too familiar, but Nayeon couldn’t place where had she met her before.

 

“Lovely. One question, have we met? Your voice sounds awfully familiar and I wouldn’t want to make a fool out of myself by not remembering you”

 

The brunette used her distraction to amp up the intensity, causing Jeongyeon to grab tight onto the napkin, her knuckles turning white as a strangled moan threatened to escape.

 

“I’m a junior at JSG. You might have seen me there!” Nayeon noticed the slight panic in the girl’s voice. Interesting.

 

However, Jeongyeon’s long-awaited moan came out of her mouth before she could stop it, capturing the attention of the blonde waitress.

 

“Are you okay, ma’am?”

 

Jeongyeon didn’t trust her own voice as she felt the vibration only getting stronger. She was surprised no one else - besides Nayeon - could hear it.

 

“Oh, no! My poor Jeong isn’t feeling so good. Chaeyoung, please, do you mind getting us some water?” Nayeon always loved putting up a scene, her acting major skills were showing through.

 

“Uhm, y-yes, sure! I’m so sorry, I’ll be right back”

 

Once the waitress was out of earshot and sight, Nayeon’s concerned face quickly turned into a smirk.

 

“I-I hate you, I can’t belie-”

 

Nayeon scooted closer, she took off one of her flats, bringing her foot up between Jeongyeon’s legs and pressing the latter’s core.

 

“I know you love coming for me like the good girl you are. I can feel how you’re already so wet for mommy, aren’t you? If you behave and quietly come for me here, I’ll reward you tonight. What do you think about that? I’ll even bring out your favorite toy…”

 

Jeongyeon finally lifted her eyes, meeting Nayeon’s lustful ones. The latter pressed harder on the center, cocking her head to the side.

 

“I-I wanna b-be a g-good girl for y-you...” she quietly moaned out, much to Nayeon’s pleasure.

 

The older girl took one of Jeongyeon’s hands, placing a gentle kiss on it, “I love you, Jeong”

 

The taller girl’s reply was a simple whine as she felt Nayeon’s foot leaving her center, replaced by a higher intensity of vibrations, just as the waitress was coming back with their waters, ready to take their food orders.

 

Jeongyeon knew she was in for a long night.

  
  
  
  


Nayeon had a smile plastered on her face as she handed the waitress - she was still trying to remember where she had heard her voice before, she swore it was familiar - a 50,000 won bill to pay for the delicious meal, at least for her since Jeongyeon could barely take a couple of bites from the pasta she had ordered. 

 

“Keep the change, love” she quickly grabbed her phone, lowering the vibration so that the taller girl could follow her out of the restaurant, “C’mon baby, let’s go home”

 

“Please, visit us soon!” The tall blonde smiled back, waving as she went on to attend another table.

 

“Oh, we sure will…” Nayeon murmured as she saw the waitress approached another tall blonde, rather foreign-looking but still also familiar to the older girl.

 

“Nayeon…” 

 

Jeongyeon’s voice brought her back to reality, as the flush on her girlfriend only got to a deeper hue of pink. The taller girl grabbed Nayeon’s hand, quickly bringing her out of the crowded restaurant.

 

Once outside and away enough from many of the guests sitting down enjoying their dinners, Jeongyeon smashed their lips together. The bunny-teethed girl could feel the need of the younger girl as she let out a moan. She latched her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck, deepening the kiss. After a couple of minutes of making out, the taller girl broke the kiss as she buried her face in the crook of Nayeon’s neck, she felt her legs were about to give out after the multiple orgasms she had throughout their dinner.

 

“Home… now…” she managed to let out, the older girl promptly ordering an uber for the two of them despite the fact that their apartment was at a walking distance from the restaurant - neither of them trusted Jeongyeon to be able to walk all the way home. 

  
  
  
  


Within 10 minutes, they had managed to get to their apartment, take all of their clothes off, Nayeon smirked at the sight of how drenched Jeongyeon’s panties were and were now making out on their bed. The older girl didn’t bother to take out the small vibrator out of Jeongyeon’s glistening core, but rather pressed her own against it, making both of them moan out in pleasure.

 

Nayeon lowered herself, pressing her naked body against the younger girl, nibbling on her ear, “Now the real fun begins. Don’t move”

 

She quickly peeled herself off of Jeongyeon, reaching for the bottom drawer of their shared wardrobe. She took out a familiar pair of black leather handcuffs and a blindfold, her personal favorites, and crawled back to the naked form of her girlfriend.

 

“Up” she gestured Jeongyeon to lift her arms so that she could easily loop the restraints around the bedpost, “Good girl, are they too tight?”

 

Jeongyeon simply shook her head as her vision was cut off by the piece of cloth that Nayeon was wrapping around her head.

 

The older girl straightened herself, genuinely admiring her girlfriend’s body.

 

“Fuck, Jeong, you’re just so beautiful” she breathed out as one of her hands slowly traced its way from the pale neck, “I still can’t believe this is all mine. You’re all mine, aren’t you, baby?”

 

She pinched one of the erected nubs, causing Jeongyeon to moan out a ‘yes’ louder than intended. She could still hear the sound of the small vibrator pulsing against the taller girl’s clit. She grabbed her phone to turn it off, finally ending the pleasurable torture of Jeongyeon’s clit - followed by a whine by the latter at the loss of contact.

 

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I have something way better than that” she smirked as she started to leave love bites all over the long neck. Jeongyeon pulled on the restraints as Nayeon’s thigh pressed against her exposed core.

 

“I’ll be right back. Be a good girl and don’t move… Not that you could anyway” The older girl smirked before disappearing out of the room, only to come back minutes later with a bowl filled with ice cubes.

  
She took one in her mouth, welcoming the cooling feeling of the cube, and placed the small bowl next to her girlfriend’s naked body. She grabbed Jeongyeon’s jaw, prompting the younger girl to open her mouth. The taller girl didn’t expect the literal coldness of the kiss and moaned as Nayeon’s cold tongue explored her mouth, dropping whatever was left of the cube into her mouth.

 

“It’s has been a hot day, hasn’t it? I thought it would be nice to do some… cooling” Nayeon purred in the younger girl’s ear as she grabbed another cube and pressed it against Jeongyeon’s naked chest. The latter threw her head back as the frozen water circled around her painfully hard nubs, water droplets running down her chest, amplifying her pleasure. Even though she couldn’t see due to the blindfold, she was sure Nayeon was smirking as her mouth engulfed one of the nipples.

 

“N-Nayeon… Fu-uck…” She pulled on the restraints hard as Nayeon let go of the reddened nub with a pop while she grabbed another cube, this time making it slide down her girlfriend’s stomach. Jeongyeon shivered in pleasure at the touch.

 

“You look so good, all moaning for me, Jeong” Nayeon smiled while she lowered herself to kiss the wet skin, leaving more small love bites. She took one more ice cube from the bowl, this time closing her fist around it, letting it melt in her hand as she positioned it right on top of Jeongyeon’s dripping core. The new sensation made the taller girl moan even louder.

 

“Awn, how cute. I’m pretty sure all this wetness isn’t from the ice cubes, now is it?” She started to lick her girlfriend’s core, latching onto her swollen clit. Jeongyeon could feel herself sweat as Nayeon’s mouth worked wonders on her.

 

She felt the older girl’s tongue circling her bundle of nerves, using her hands to spread even more Jeongyeon’s legs. Nayeon bobbed her head, closing her eyes as she focused on pleasuring her. She latched one of her arms around the taller girl’s thighs, her other hand already running up and down the wet slit. The older girl slipped two fingers knuckles deep without warning, the digits sliding right in thanks to the juices that were leaking from the center. Jeongyeon couldn’t help but whimper, adjusting to the sensation of Nayeon’s long fingers filling her up. Small moans echoed in the room alongside the wet sound of the brunette.

 

“Nay… Fuck…harder…” She managed to let out as she felt the older girl fasten the pace. Nayeon focused on Jeongyeon’s moans, literal music to her ears.

 

They sounded almost… almost like…

 

“She’s a camgirl!” Nayeon unexpectedly halted her movements, shocked at her discovery.

 

Jeongyeon was left confused - and very horny as Nayeon’s fingers were still buried deep inside her - unable to see her girlfriend.

 

“What the fuck?!”

 

“The waitress. She’s the cam girl Jennie recommended to me… What was her name? Ah yes, Rosé! And that other blonde must be her…”

 

“Nayeon!” Jeongyeon whined out.

 

“What?”

 

“We were in the middle of som-  _ fuck _ !” She couldn’t finish her sentence as Nayeon curled her fingers upwards, hitting the taller girl’s g-spot.

 

“I’m well aware of that,” She kept moving her fingers at a moderate pace, “I’ll just have to make a few calls after we are done, baby”

 

She leaned forward, using her free hand to lift the blindfold before kissing deeply Jeongyeon.

 

“I want to see your face when you come for me” She whispered before biting the lobe of the younger girl’s ear.

 

Jeongyeon arched her back as she rolled her hips against Nayeon’s fingers, feeling them getting deeper every time. She knew it was a matter of minutes before she would come, especially since the shorter girl had started to suck on her neck. 

 

“P-Please…” was the only thing Jeongyeon could let out before she came on Nayeon’s hand, her juices mixed with the water of the melted ice cubes. The older girl helped her ride out her orgasm, peppering her neck with gentle kisses before reaching for the handcuffs’ keys.

 

Once her wrists were freed, Jeongyeon engulfed Nayeon in a hug, kissing her deeply.

 

“Happy fourth anniversary, Yeon. I love you” She smiled on her lips, her eyes still closed as the older girl cupped her face.

 

“Happy anniversary, Jeong. I love you too ” the shorter girl gave one last kiss before getting up to grab the laptop from the desk.

 

Jeongyeon was too worn out to protest whatever was about to happen, “Yeon, I’m sorry but I can’t really move right now, I’m too sore…”

 

Nayeon didn’t look up from the screen, too much focused on searching for a specific familiar webpage. “You literally just have to stay there, I’ll do all the work, don’t worry baby” she gave a quick squeeze to Jeongyeon’s thigh, “But I’m  _ dying _ to know if that waitress really is the cam girl”

 

“Yeon…”

 

“Look! She just posted a new video! Let’s watch it together”

 

Jeongyeon really couldn’t believe it. People’s definition of a romantic anniversary usually would include maybe watch romantic movies or cuddles, yet there she was, with her girlfriend riding her thigh as a familiar - now for her as well - blonde was riding a strap-on strapped onto another girl.

 

Odd but Jeongyeon was too much in love with the girl in front of her to care about not being conventional. 


End file.
